teen_wolf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Were-Gargoyle
gargoyles are very strong and very weather resistant. they can withstand extreme heat and fire and strong winds as well as rain. their skin is extremely tough. there bones are infused with an organic chemical-compound that mimic granite. therefore the gargoyles body is extremely heavy.with a height of 5'3 an average female may look like she weighs 115 lbs but in actuality the density of her bones cause her weight to be closer to 450 lbs. gargoyles are not the fastest creature in the world there heavy body weighs them down but what they lack in speed they make up for in strength. gargoyles have many powers and are very aloof. they are known for spying on others. some of the powers that the possess are there strength due to the bones of the creature that are infused with the granite like substance, the velocity of a single punch could take a head right off of it shoulders. their jaw opens to max of 180 degrees, which is much larger then the average human or other creature. they also have the ability to see through the skin. they can see the bone structure and internal organs of the person or creature that they are observing. gargoyles come in a variety of shapes and sizes. some gargoyles have wings while others don’t and some have horns and back spine while others don’t. most gargoyles do have sharp teeth, sharp claws, pointed ears, pale skin and a long barbed tail. there eyes also come in a variety of colors. unlike werewolves the color of a gargoyles eyes does not determine their social status. there eyes have a black sclera with a colorful iris.gargoyles that have horns and wings are the most revered. but also unlike werewolves, gargoyles are born with there features and are unable to change there social standing. they can not steal or be granted to them. the wings on a gargoyle are extremely strong as they have to carry the gargoyles heavy body. in most cases the wings are quite large. gargoyles are normally solitary but will find a mate and in most cases they will be with that mate for life. gargoyles are very vengeful creatures. they have a quick temper and are ones who will hold a grudge for a great while. they age slower than a human would, but not as slow as a kitsune would age. gargoyles do have their weaknesses they are extremely vulnerable to acid and electric shock. a highly concentrated hydrofluoric acid attack might be deadly to a gargoyle. the acid would burn through there tough skin and destroy there bones. when the bones are damaged it takes a extremely long time to heal. gargoyles are a formidable match for any opponent. bullets do not phase it unless they are laced with acid. if engaged in hand to hand combat they will most likely be the victor due to there brute strength. to sum it up in short do not piss off a gargoyle or else you will get your skull bashed in and your limbs torn from your body. :)